Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Valukaar Themes Character Themes Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 1) Julhaj Teikeerus (Pt1) Garrus Vakarian Olrynion Kyron (Pt1) Jahrita Woods Legion Dr Walter Bishop (Pt1) Saren Arterius Zaros Ichtlarin Azzanadra Max Payne Zero Maal Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 2) Julhaj Teikeerus (Pt2) Olrynion Kyron (Pt2) Garrus Vakarian Jahrita Woods Legion Dr. Bishop (Pt2) Camiso Olymdas Thane Krios Saren Arterius Artificial Revolution RP Characters Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Platoon Urdnot "Grunt" Wurz Reigning National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl Emperor Aodhain Fhion President Miraak Chairman Joko Widodo Authith, the Challenger Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex Valgt-Kriger Tormund Hvittskjegg President Davin Lucatiel First Citizen Jorgen Krister Singvald Former National Leaders King Harold Uril (Deceased) Chairman Hermann Fegelein (Resigned) Uhlek, the Living God (Exiled) Politicians Fel Longbow Lorina Hilsan Jackie Chan Ionadai Comhairle Lochlainn Comhairle Teague Martin Combine Spectres Rohan Argadain Shi-no-Sutorōku Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Judvig Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Taer-Aleacht Vuile-Lasair Scaerltar Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Flameheart Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal Others Daud Corvo Visenna Sciandorcha Gwylindil The Invisible Man Mordin Salders Ser Gwydion Morgan Sahkonteic Aaron Janssen Avery Killn Faction Themes Alliances The Combine The Affinity Military Forces An-Xileel & Palaava Armed Forces Ariilythian Armed Forces Ariilythian Special Reconnaissance Forces Vossland Armed Forces Solverus (Faction) The Spectres The Alliance to Ascend Humanity The Chivalric Order of Ariilyth Assassin/Spy Organisations The Shadowscales The Black Talons The Dragon's Eye The Knives of Mora Pendiaman Police Forces IMC BCPD Others The Nightroamers of Belryn The Xiuhtecuhtli National Anthems Alkarzia "The Flight of the Firebirds" - The Athrugadhian Phoenix Empire "A Future for the Krogan" - Tuchankorr Apocrypha "Eternal Destiny" - New Resdayn "New Traditions" - The Psijic Dominion "You'll Never Walk Alone" - UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Fortitudo, Constantia Et Patria" - Utaina "Saxhleel Rising" - An-Xileel Empire Tecton The United Republic "Die Hymne des Nordens" - The Nyrian Federation "En drøm av hjem" - Jernheim Peace Themes Athrugadhian Empire Peace Theme Tuchankorr Peace Theme Psijic Dominion Peace Theme Zaanzarr Peace Theme Jernheim Peace Theme Altachtic Peace Theme Nyrian Federation Peace Theme Wahpetonwan Peace Theme Titonwan Peace Theme Scourge of God Peace Theme Tecton Peace Theme War Themes Alliance War Themes The Combine War Theme Nation War Themes "Equus Rufus" - Ka'lu'umil War Hymn Athrugadhian Empire War Theme Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme Apocrypha War Theme UAAA War Theme United Republic War Theme Tuzekhe War Theme Shyqoir War Theme Psijic Dominion War theme Altachtic War Theme Nyrmark War Theme Tuchankorr War Theme Jernheim War Theme Wahpetonwan War Theme Titonwan War Theme Fharia War Theme Scourge of God War Theme Aedol War Theme Location Themes Galaxies The Erviadus Galaxy Star Systems Vossland's Star Systems The Athrugadhian Systems Ka'lu'umil space Asian Solar Systems Planets Bael-Ithir New Asgilath Cities Ardu-Orga Arkngthand Anheim Vault City Belryn Guangdong Regions Camedyr's Reach (Firebird's Reach) The Ashfields Talamh-Na-Hailleachta (Dialand) Talamh-Croi Asaland The Hyranesia Bjelloden Grand Structures Rah Du'ul Goldwing Palace Other Vault 8 The Cave The Slums The Shadow District Erebos Base Omega : Inbound 2, Inbound 3 RP Main Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Main Theme Mahtiid RP Part 2 Main Theme Artificial Revolution Main Theme Event Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Julhaj's Ascension (Julhaj is augmented.) Battle against Gallith (The Frost Serpent) (The Mahtiid Crew face a frost serpent) Battle for Los Obitus (The Mahtiid Crew fight Xiuhtecuhtli transgenics at Los Obitus) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap (Trangenics ambush the Mahtiid Crew at Caligo) Return to Erebos (The Mahtiid Crew sneaks past the transgenics at Erebos Base Omega) The Base (The Xiuhtecuhtli base reveals itself and the portals are opened) Dark Energy (The final run through the Xiuhtecuhtli base) A New Contract (Julhaj converses with The Observer) Mahtiid RP Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren experiences a life-like dream) The Equation (Dr. Bishop discovers the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop gives his presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj investigates the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy (Julhaj infiltrates the cave) Station Zero (Olrynion holds his ground at Station Zero) With the Point of a Claw (Julhaj and Luius talk as Thane and Camiso sneak into the facility) Tracking the Traitor (Thane and Camiso confront Luius as the others are caught in a shootout) The Past Repeats Conversations with a Madman A Versatile Life Cries of a Dead World Lost Glory Cries of a Scorched Moon Poet's Irony The Oldest Fight Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red Orchestrated Objective Reduction Others Awakening of Macaranghrian (Macaranghrian's Awakens) Macaranghrian Attacks (Macaranghrian attacks Kaleilrun) The Sacking of Dragon's Maw (Macaranghrian and Haythiel invade Dragon's Maw) Leaving Vault 8 (Aaron Janssen leaves Vault 8) Project Sentinel Reveal (Project Sentinel is revealed) Bandit Ambush (Aodhain and Aaron are attacked by bandits outside Vault 8) Authith vs. The Wrath (Authith faces the Wrath in the Corrupted Arena) Raiders of the North P1: Attackers at the Shore (The Jerns launch their attack on Yaji) Raiders of the North P2: Ice Dragons (The Ice Dragons appear) Raiders of the North P3: The Sea of Ice (The Icy Sea freezes and the White Walkers charge) The Scourge of God: Fall of Russia (The Huns invade Russia) Future Event Themes Artificial Revolution RP Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth Bring it on What's coming can't be won Slow Pace, No trace Reveal Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic The Final Push Others Shadow War City Streets and Rooftops The Night's Mistress The Viper Waits The Viper Strikes The Black Ghost Heard The True Measure of a God Misc Corrupt Stone Colossi MLG Olympics Official MLG Olympics Theme The Illuminati Thomas the Dank Engine Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bHd6yJFbEs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K-X5pZut4w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B9h5TiiKSM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMfw4UMwWEo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FLy8jQc-as https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3cDLnkYs30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS-7sirpogY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q69RMYAr_OQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_eD3YN65fY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ArYwQ1d9ck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcrzmxRyzL8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnaM7UQq23Q https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B68GLzI-6EY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm_0xJe9PB4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYREDPK7J_E https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KO-NpMKDahM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbNRt5wWUKQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPl5ZqaHPVQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMRfqDJPrDE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcnUnnNAg7M https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUD9Mhr16LA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvzfX24LwF4 AES Saved Themes https://youtu.be/SObTM9kSgD8 https://youtu.be/GzSMckDWA58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YoDY4muduA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqvCXK-hfLo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK7zt0smHbU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUmEunLEXY8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgxdEqoVQxU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvp57pv9J4o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3ctVDYdWbc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anZvu3tZwC8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2uyWOlKGcM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzPrfGLxer8